Little Monster
by The Godless
Summary: This is about Ichigo and Rukia's married life. It is basically about their children. It is a one-shot


Little Monster

This is my first publishing on although I have been on here for years. Well this is basically a one-shot future fic of Ichigo and Rukia's daughter, Masaki. Anyway that is basically what it's about. Nuff said.

DISCLAIMER: I'm a teenager….what do you think?

The day was still early as twenty five year old Ichigo Kurosaki rolled over on his side curling up against his wife. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep. They were happily smiling content with each other. Well that was until they heard the high pitched scream from the next room.

Being Ichigo he crashed to the floor from the couple's bed with the blanket coming too. His petite hot headed love was completely uncovered in only his t shirt and her underwear (I don't like the p word okay). He fought the sheets to get out to the girl still howling a storm. His wife, former Shinigami, Rukia Kurosaki née Kuchiki was watching in amusement at her foolish husband.

After finding his way out Ichigo scowled at Rukia, who had a small smill with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Don't say a word midget," he growled. Then he scrambled up and rushed into the room before the young girl's shrieks woke up her brother. Inside the room a girl with light brown curls was atop her bed in only her Chappi pajamas.

Slowly and carefully Ichigo inched closer to the girl hoping she wouldn't notice him and run off. As he did he mentally cursed his wife's choice of clothing for the shrieker. _"God damn midget buying that freaking Chappi!" _He was now crawling on the floor watching the girl carefully. She was still howling like an opera singer so she hadn't seen him. Ichigo jumped to tackle the stubborn girl but was instead met with her foot kicking him in the jewels.

Ichigo crumpled to the floor holding his hands over his jewels whimpering. The little girl started laughing. "Yeah I kicked Daddy in the pee spot! Yeah yeah," she yelled happily. She stopped when she saw her brother at the door glaring at her.

In contrast to his sister with her light brown curls and violet eyes with porcelain skin, Ryo Kurosaki had spiky black hair, amber eyes, and his father's frown. He glared at his little sister wanting to snap her head off for waking him. "What the hell Masaki," the seven year old yelled very much like his father who was still crying... over not being able to make babies anymore. Masaki shrieked and jumped down off her bed.

Just like their parents they were always in a heated battle. Ryo ran forward to kick her in the face. She jumped behind her father and used his face as a shield. Ryo stared as his foot left a bright red mark on Ichigo's face. His eyebrow was twitching and he looked murderous. Ryo did not have time to worry when his little sister rushed out of the room to hide behind their mother.

The young boy ran out of the room leaving Ichigo to start cursing at the top of his lungs. "You damn brats! I will make sure neither of you have any god damn freaking kids! You little bitches! I am going to kill you little bastards!"

Ryo and Masaki were staring each other down at either end of the hallway. The young girl glared at her brother ready to attack. As he shunpoed for her she kneed him in the stomach and gave him a right hook in the chin. He went flying backwards.

Ichigo had just stepped out of his daughter's room when he looked up to see his son heading straight for him. He held up his hands to try to catch the small child but instead Ryo knocked him to the ground. As Ryo pulled himself up the two siblings could see that their father was out cold then. Masaki raced forward and pulled from behind her back...their father's most hated object... their mother's shoes. She slipped them on while still in the air and did the classic "Rukia flying kick in the face". Ryo fell to the ground with the mark on his face.

The girl then commenced in doing one of her family's favorite things, kicking people in the head. Rukia strolled out of her and Ichigo's room to see her husband beaten to a pulp by his children and her daughter beating the crap out of her son. She sighed yet smiled at seeing how much like the two siblings were to her and Ichigo.

"Alright kids come on we have to start the day," she said calmly. Rukia had changed and was dressed in one of her white nightgowns that Ichigo had a tendency to buy her. Masaki smiled at her, very much like Ichigo did as a child, and dropped her brother's head that she was about to punch.

"Okay Mommy," she said sweetly. Rukia laughed at that. Her daughter could be so much like her but when she smiled it was just like her dear old father. Ryo pulled himself up to sight down and stare at his mother.

He didn't seem at all effected by the battle that just occured. The three were about to head downstairs but were stopped when they saw Ichigo moving. He struggled to sit up because of his bruised stomach. He was sure that Yuzu would have to patch him up for sure. He glared at his two kids. "Rukia I hope you're pregnant because you're about to lose your kids!" He ran forward to attack his adorable young children.

Soon the house was filled with destruction once again as all four commenced in an all out battle to win. Outside as people walked by the house they didn't seem very bothered by the sounds of mayhem coming from the house. One high school boy walking to school stopped for a second with his friend. "Hey what's that sound Soto," the brown haired boy asked.

As the black haired Soto looked up at it he responded, "Oh that's just the Kurosaki family. They are arguing again." Then just like that they were off for school again with the four Kurosakis still in a heated battle for supremacy.


End file.
